


Cracking, Crackling

by TeaJay (LoreWren)



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Alpha!Tezzeret, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Kallist Rhoka, Collars, Erotic Electrostimulation, Jace is still kind of new at this whole omega thing, M/M, Omega!Jace Beleren, POV First Person, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreWren/pseuds/TeaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No," I said. "No way. I am not fucking Tezzeret's omega."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracking, Crackling

Jace didn't look good. He didn't look as bad as after a lesson with Tezzeret, but it was still worse than after a bad night's rest.  
  
That being the case, I didn't tell him off for waking me up in the middle of the night.  
  
Jace fidgeted in the doorway. "I--um." He reached as if he were going to pull up his hood up, then flinched away from the motion. "Can I come in?"  
  
I let him through and, after a glance, shut the door after him. "Jace?"  
  
Jace bit his lip. "Are you...is it all right if I ask you to keep a secret for me?" I didn't have time to respond before he added, "Tezzeret knows. And. He can know you know. And Baltrice knows, but I don't want her to know you know. If you want to know." Jace tucked his chin against his chest, curling in on himself. "It's all right if you don't."  
  
I rubbed sleep out of my eyes. "Just tell me."  
  
"I'm an omega."  
  
I blinked. "Oh. You're using something that can cover your scent?"  
  
"Illusions." Jace flinched again. "I'm not--" He grasped at empty air. "I'm not getting into anyone's head. I just--it's--I mean, it's like using mirrors, and omega pheromones do things to people's minds, so--"  
  
"Jace. I'm not worried about you covering. It's fine."  
  
"It's, um." Jace sat on my bed and put his head in his hands. "It's kind of not."  
  
I waited. "You want to explain that one?"  
  
"You can say no," Jace said hoarsely. "I have time to find someone. You don't. I don't want to make you."  
  
"What?"  
  
Jace shuddered. "I'm in heat. And--you smell--" Jace looked up at me through his bangs. "You smell good."  
  
I blinked. "I didn't know you. Uh."  
  
Jace pulled his hood up and tugged it over his forehead. "It's okay. There are places. I mean. I'll be out a few days, and if you didn't want to I still didn't want you to worry. So I'll."  
  
"Jace." Jace blushed, very slightly luminescent along his facial scars. "I didn't say no."  
  
He went still, then swore quietly. "Please."  
  
I wasn't entirely clear on how you treated an omega in heat. Consent was fuzzy, but he had come to _me_ , specifically. It was probably okay, at least.  
  
I stepped closer to him and he stopped breathing. I put a hand on either side of him on the bed, bracing myself and holding him, then I leaned down, not quite pressing my nose to the skin on the neck that would be a pulse point on a beta. He smelled of wet green things.  
  
"Please. Kallist, please." He was trembling. "You. You should think about this. I've still got a layer of illusions up; it's going to be different once I--" I inhaled and he whined, high and desperate. "Tell me what to do, please, _please_ , Kallist."  
  
"Take the illusions off," I said. I licked over his neck. It tasted slightly of marsh, but more importantly Jace took a breath like a drowning man.  
  
"Don't stop, don't stop--I--the--it's gonna be different without the illusions, please don't freak out--" I bit and he, apparently, dispelled the illusions.  
  
He still smelled of marsh and was still making those soft desperate noises. He also smelled like something I couldn't quite describe that appeared  to shoot directly to my cock, and suddenly fucking him until he couldn't walk or even speak sounded like a fantastic idea. I wasn't surprised Tezzeret let Jace keep these illusions up--if _I_ wanted to rut into him until he couldn't breathe, I could only imagine the trouble an alpha would have.  
  
There was another scent all over, though it was odd enough that it took me a moment to place. I _had_ smelled it before. Once, I'd had to call Tezzeret and had smashed that odd glass device. Jace smelled like that, smelled like the Blind Eternities. It was a bizarre thing to hide; it wasn't as if it would mark him as a planeswalker, though perhaps it would on whatever plane he'd been on last? I sniffed again and Jace whined, almost managing enough words to beg. That was distracting, but this scent felt important, and I had learned to listen to my instincts on such things.  
  
I jerked back three steps.  
  
"No, no, please." At some point I had leaned him into the bed without noticing. Jace was trying to sit up, though it was clearly a struggle. "I can be good, I'm sorry, I'll fix it, just tell me." He looked like he was in physical pain.  
  
"No," I said. "No way. I am not fucking Tezzeret's omega."  
  
Jace squeezed his eyes shut. "It's not like that."  
  
"Jace."  
  
"No, I mean." He jerked the collar of his cloak down, revealing an actual collar with a dark gray buckle. "He's got me, yes, but he won't touch me for, for days, and the collar shocks me if I let anyone else, but you're okay, please."  
  
I looked at the etherium buckle. This was considerably worse than I thought, which meant I needed to stop this right now if I wanted to keep most of my skin, but it was also considerably worse for Jace if I did. "It doesn't shock you when I touch you?"  
  
"It--it does."  
  
" _Jace._ He is going to kill me if I fuck you."  
  
He shook his head jerkily. "Would kill anyone else. But. You're his, so it's. It's different."  
  
I stared at him. It _was_ different. Tezzeret would torture me for this, but he wouldn't kill me. Alphas didn't kill pack, and generally wouldn't even inflict permanent damage.  
  
Jace had come to me specifically because Tezzeret wouldn't kill me. Granted, Jace probably thought that Tezzeret wouldn't hurt me, either, but that was largely irrelevant. Either I got hurt some non-lethal amount, or Jace did. Jace already looked wrecked. I might have expected him to look about this bad if I'd fucked him for the past several hours and told him he couldn't come--  
  
Not following that line of thought.  
  
"If," he said. I looked at Jace's face again, rather than the collar or the whole of him. "If you give me an order, I can follow it." He was clenching his hands on the edge of the bed--fighting some urge. "I can--" Jace shuddered, then shook his head. "I can wash your--I can wash off, and I can leave. But I need you to tell me."  
  
I stepped closer to Jace. My cock was very confused about how to feel about having a desperate-but-claimed omega in my bed, but I figured I could deal with that in a minute.  
  
"Oh." Jace's eyes went wide. "Yes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jace shuddered. "Want you. Want you so much. Hurts."  
  
"Shhh." I ran a thumb over his cheek--there, as soon as I was looking for it. He jerked, just a little, when I touched him. The shock from the collar made Tezzeret's scent stronger on him, but also made Jace smell like an even better fuck and got him whining. And he had jerked _into_ the touch. "Do you like that?" I asked gently.  
  
He flinched. "Didn't, at first. But. But I need people to touch me, and I. I."  
  
"Being touched still feels good. And now the shock reminds you of someone touching you." I pressed him back onto the bed and swung onto his hips. He writhed and started making high noises with every breath.  
  
"Kallist--please, don't wanna be alone, please--"  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
"You're _not_ ," he whinged. "I can barely feel you."  
  
I leaned down and kissed him. A bit of the shock came through his mouth to me, and he froze as if he expected me to leave because of it. I licked his lips until he opened up, then sucked on his tongue. "Better?" I said against his mouth.  
  
He nodded. "Good. So good. But--I'm sorry; I need more, please, need your skin."  
  
"Y'don't think you could come like this?" I nipped at his throat and he jerked his hips up into mine.  
  
"Yes, sir, could." Jace looked away, baring more throat. "Have. I. I don't like it. Feels wrong. Please?"  
  
I reached under his shirt--shirts, that was a lot of layers--and tunic until I found something resembling the top of his pants. "Let's get your clothes off."  
  
"Yes, sir, thank you, sir--"  
  
" _Kallist_. I don't know what you do with Tezzeret and I _do not need to_ ," I added quickly, "but I'm not a sir."  
  
"Kallist." His breath hitched, which was a feat with how irregular his breathing already was. "Oh--okay."  
  
"Thank you," I said, working the clasps on his pants before realizing I would need to get his shoes off first. I slid down to the ground. "Get this off, would you?" I said, tugging at his tunic.  
  
Desperation apparently didn't look the same on Jace as I was used to, because I was not expecting his clothes off that quickly. Jace got his cloak off in one piece, and only mashed his boots a little out of place, but most of that clothing was going to have to go for rags.  
  
One of his socks was still hanging on a toe; I pulled it off. "All right then." I looked up. His eyes were shut and his breathing was shallow. I got the feeling he wasn't used to actually doing anything except what he was told in heat.  
  
I trailed fingertips along the inside of his thigh and he relaxed some. His cock twitched. "Jace? Can you tell me what you want?"  
  
"You," he said, instantly. "You, just you, please."  
  
I frowned and stood, keeping a hand on his leg. "Jace. I'm a beta. I don't have much experience with omegas in heat. Can you tell me what will feel good for you, please?"  
  
He blinked, and his eyes refocused on me. "...Really?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. " _Yes_. I could guess, but I prefer talking to my partner."  
  
Jace swallowed. "Uh. Right now I mostly need--touch. I'm going to need to get off, later. And it'll be better if I can get you off, too. If, um." Jace's eyes slid away. "If you come in me or on me, it goes faster."  
  
"Okay. Thank you." I leaned over and kissed him again, more lightly this time. Getting your clothes off while kissing someone is a little awkward, but I had experience with _that_. Didn't even have to bother with shoes, which are always finicky, and my sleep shirt buttoned down the front.  
  
The main issue was when Jace started curling around my bare chest.  I considered a moment, then decided that it was worth kicking my pants off the rest of the way, but that the socks could stay on.  
  
"Any particular kind of touch better?"  
  
"I like kissing," he mumbled. "The shocks go all buzzy. And I like--it's nice when you're on top of me."  
  
I mouthed at the side of his neck and tucked a thigh between his legs.  
  
"That," he said. "Fuck, I--is it okay if I come, s--Kallist? Please? I can clean it up later--"  
  
"I want you to come."  
  
Jace jerked up, made a stuttering noise, and fell back. My thigh would be unpleasantly sticky in the morning, but I had trouble caring.  
  
I nudged him up the bed so our knees wouldn't dangle off the edge. "You tired?"  
  
"Some," he hedged.  
  
I smiled and shifted the blanket on top of us--well, on top of me, since he was under me. "Sleep. I'll fuck you in the morning."  
  
He made a noise that would have been a more convincing protest if he hadn't yawned in the middle, then shut his eyes. His breathing went slow and regular. I shifted so he'd have less weight on his chest, but he whined a reached out vaguely in his sleep.  
  
I shrugged and splayed out, covering him, then let myself drift off. Being on top of Jace was surprisingly comfortable.


End file.
